In Trueb et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,730, thermal insulation for the piping of a sink or the like is described and claimed, and comprises elongate tubular sections or pieces that are fabricated from a resiliently yieldable material. The pieces are slit along their lengths, to permit spreading of marginal portions, and aperture-forming structure is spaced along the slit for the receipt of fasteners, which serve to secure together the marginal portions. In the particular form shown in the patent, aligned slot portions extend through bosses on the marginal portions of the insulating piece, adjacent the slit, and provide tangential slots. The insulation pieces are secured in place by conventional ratchet-acting plastic bands or fasteners (of the kind used, for example, for electrical wiring bundling), which are threaded through the aligned slot portions and tightened about the overlying bosses. The specification of U.S. Pat. No. 5,307,730 is hereby incorporated hereinto, by referenced thereto.
Although the fasteners described for use by Trueb et al are satisfactory for the intended purpose, certain improvements would be of value. In particular, automatic engagement of a fastening component, and especially one that could be removed readily, would be desirable from the standpoint of convenience and facility of use; the ability to easily alter of the fastener after installation, so as to leave only an inobstrusive component, would be especially advantageous.